Nuestra relación
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno tienen una relación, aunque ella no se ha dado cuenta del significado de ello.


_Título: Nuestra relación_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Ryoma x Sakuno_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo miré esta mañana cuando iba al colegio. Aunque estábamos a muchos metros pude contemplar perfectamente su figura, y cómo no hacerlo si le he contemplado muchas veces en otras circunstancias.

Me parece increíble lo poco que tenemos en común, vamos más allá de polos opuestos, y aún así nos entendemos. Por ello nuestros encuentro van más allá de lo imaginable.

Somos seres extraño e impredecibles, cada uno a su manera.

- ¿Lo estabas mirando? –me preguntó Tomo-chan repentinamente con su usual manera de gritarme en lugar de hablar cordialmente.

- ¿A quién?

- No te hagas, al que va adelante –y señaló con el dedo al "príncipe Ryoma", como ella solía llamarle todo el tiempo.

En efecto, íbamos caminando detrás de él.

Me gusta mirarlo cuando camina, en especial su trasero. Me pierdo en su figura llena de perfección.

- Tonta, volviste a mirarlo –dijo (más bien, gritó).

- ¿Eh? Ah, no –tartamudee sintiendo como el sonrojo subía a mis mejillas

- Admítelo, te gusta

Sonreí ante esa frase. Me gusta, si, debo admitirlo.

Nuestra relación es rara, porque si, tenemos una relación. Sólo hemos hablado en público una vez, lo demás surgió sólo, un día que nos encontramos por casualidad cerca de un parque desierto.

Recuerdo bien que esa vez nos miramos fijamente, porque esa ha sido siempre nuestra manera de comunicación, y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro, recorrimos nuestros cuerpos con lujuriosas miradas y nos besamos apasionadamente.

Poco después estábamos en una triste habitación haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente. Nuestros apasionados besos, nuestras atrevidas caricias, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros gemidos inundando tan reducido espacio, todo ello nos hizo sentirnos unidos y nos dimos cuenta de lo compatibles que éramos.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? –cuestionó con un deje de molestia Tomo-chan

- Si, claro

- Si, se nota –murmuró en un tono de sarcasmo que se me hacía conocido.

Y es que ya habíamos llegado al colegio, todo el camino mirando su redondo y perfecto trasero, desde que noté ese sensual detalle, me cercioré de que mi abuela no dejara que lo chicos del club de tenis descansaran mucho.

Después de una mañana agotadora y llena de clases, me topé con su belleza en el descanso (porque a pesar de estudiar en la misma aula, somos totalmente indiferentes), cuando fui a la cafetería con Tomo-chan para tomar el desayuno.

Normalmente no creo en el destino, pero a veces pienso que guarda muchas sorpresas. Justo cuando iba entrando a la cafetería, me topé de frente con él, quedando nuestros labios a unos cuantos centímetros. Asumo que ambos nos sonrojamos un poco, especialmente cuando varios miembros novatos del club de tenis gritaron que nos gustábamos. Y como buena cobarde que soy, me aparté con rapidez y regresé a la seguridad del aula seguida muy de cerca con Tomo-chan que no demostraba más emoción de la debida.

- Echizen me manda a que te pregunte qué sentiste –dijo Horio llegando a donde me encontraba, justo detrás del laboratorio de química

- Nada. Tal vez me apené un poco, pero fue por lo que nos dijeron –me alegraba mucho haber aprendido a controlar mis nervios y mi tartamudeo, eso lo aprendí desde que hice el amor con mi príncipe.

- A él le gustó.

- Que bien –respondí sin si quiera voltear.

Me hizo enojar, pareciera que no me conoce. Él era el único que había tenido mi cuerpo completamente, era lógico que le había gustado...

Y minutos después, sin saber exactamente de qué manera, me encontraba fuera de nuestra aula con él frente a mí. Todos nos miraban, tal vez porque como pareja éramos raros. Mi mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, que repentinamente se tornó interesante, y mi cuerpo se recargaba, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la pared. Por su parte, él estaba sonrojado en extremo, ni durante nuestros encuentros estuvo así, y su mirada se clavaba en la blanca pared. Cruzamos cinco o seis palabras y volví a huir ante la burla del ochenta por ciento del colegio.

- No tenía por qué hacer eso –dije tirándome en una silla.

- Pero se que te gustó –comentó Tomoka. Siempre lo había dicho, y esa vez lo comprobé: con esas amigas¿para qué quiero enemigas?

- No, solamente me dejaron en vergüenza.

Todo el día estuve enojada, pero pensé que lo olvidaría al terminar de correr (actividad que tomé para estar en perfecta forma, quería un cambio radical), pero se acrecentó mi ira al verlo recargado en un poste de luz, mirándome como siempre lo hacía.

- Te ves bien cuando terminas de correr –murmuró cuando caminaba sin la menor intención de mirarlo.

- No me hables Ryoma

- ¿Estás enojada?

- ¿Tú que crees? –pregunté deteniéndome frente a él y mirándole a los ojos. Otra cosa que me gustaba de él eran sus ojos, claros y gatunos.

- Creo que no –respondió mientras caminaba hacia mi, y una vez hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca, acarició mi mejilla con su pálida mano.

En ese momento no supe que hacer, ni que pensar, sólo sentí deseos de besarlo, abrazarlo y que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. ¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas a mi?

- A veces me da envidia –murmuré bajando la mirada

- ¿Qué cosa puede dártela? Dime¿qué más puedes querer? –cuestionó besando mi frente.

Así que esa era nuestra relación y hasta ese momento pude darme cuenta. Esos momentos eran preciados para mi, porque, cuando estábamos en público, él nunca se tomaba esas molestias. Si, eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, no era algo físico, sino algo sentimental: la ternura, la suavidad, el amor con el que me trataba. A veces me daba envidia, no me gustaba que alguien más lo tocara, o lo besara, porque lo quería sólo para mi.

- Quiero tenerte –musité por fin

- Pero si ya me tienes

- Yo quiero... tenerte sólo para mi, por mucho tiempo.

Guardó silencio, estoy segura que no supo que responder. El amor es unilateral, yo puedo amarlo sin que él lo haga o viceversa. ¿Y qué se hace cuándo no eres correspondido?. ¿Llorar?. ¿Suicidarte?. ¿O solamente resignarte?.

- ¿En verdad quieres eso? –preguntó minutos después, tomando mi rostro con sus manos para que le mirara.

- Si –respondí lo más bajo que pude, contendiendo las lágrimas.

Me miró, susurró algo que no logré entender, y me besó. ¿Extrañaba sus besos, su sabor?. Probablemente, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo del último.

Y contrario a lo que yo esperaba, él no me acarició, ni metió sus manos bajo mi ropa, sólo me atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo y me dijo:

- Te amo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Está basado en una historia original mía, adaptada al RyoxSaku. Como se puede apreciar, Sakuno ha cambiado (no es la misma niña tímida), ello se debe a que decidió un cambio radical en su vida para lograr que Ryoma le amara. Si hago otro capítulo, será del punto de vista de Ryoma, aunque ustedes deciden._

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, sean negligentes pues es el primer fic de esta pareja. _


End file.
